


Reminder

by hongjoongtrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongtrash/pseuds/hongjoongtrash
Summary: So, who's making babies to who?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> based on a vlive  
> english isn't my first language

"I love babies."  
"Then I will make you a baby."

Seonghwa choked on his coke. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The leader said that being so... bold? A little laugh escaped Hwa's mouth. And then the vlive ended.  
The older sat on their bed. Still a smile on his face. He had something in his mind since Hongjoong's sentence.

"Love?"  
"Hm?"  
"Technically, am I not the one making you babies?"

The younger coughed, visibly embarrassed. Yeah, he dominated Seonghwa in their daily life, but in bed...

"Like, aren't you the one under me?"

No answers. Hongjoong didn't like being in a submissive position - well, except when they're making love. He pouted. Hid his face in his hands.

"Or do I have to prove it to you? Hm, you would like that, right?"

Seonghwa started to dirty talk. He knew the leader loved this. He placed his hand on Hongjoong's thigh. Caressing him softly.

"Don't you like it when you moan my name? Begging for me, like a pathetic little thing."

Hongjoong couldn't help but moan. And he needed to kiss his boyfriend. To be touched by him. He was in need.

"K-kiss me pleas-..."

The kiss was hard, with passion. Seonghwa pushed the leader on the bed, crawling over him, dominating completely. He laughed at the younger who was blushing hard. Pressed his hand on the other's neck, softly making pressure. Hongjoong began to lose his breath, tightly holding the hyung's arm.

"You need to breath? Ask for it."  
"H-hwa, ple-please..."  
"Hwa? That's not how you usually call me in bed, Joong."

The game was a little dangerous, but Seonghwa knew the other so well, knew his limits. He lightly lose his pressure on the leader's neck, but still enough for Hongjoong to feel pleasure.

"S-sir..."  
"Good boy."

The little praise made the younger moan again. And two seconds after, he was naked under Seonghwa, the hyung smiling devilishly. He didn't bother undressing completely, just unzipped his jeans and pulling off his underwear. After a little while, he was inside of Hongjoong.

"It feels good, right?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Do you want more?"

The leader nodded, and moaned again and again. Seonghwa too, but more softly. And it became like a music to their ears, little whines and big moans.

"I'm gonna come Joongie", the hyung whispered.  
"M-me too sir..."

So they came in union. And Seonghwa laughed after cleaning everything.

"What?"  
"I'm _really_ the one making you babies."


End file.
